SlenderKid: Chapter One
by CronaQuimby
Summary: A Soul Eater, Adventure Time, Regular Show, Slender Man, and Ted fanfiction. Rated M for suggestive content. I did not write this to be mean or to make people sad. This is just a fanfiction. If you do not like seeing Death the Kid as a bad person, don't read. If not... enjoy!


SlenderKid

A Soul eater, Slender Man, Adventure Time, Regular Show, and Ted fan fiction

By: CronaQuimby

*Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Slender Man, Adventure Time, Regular Show, or Ted. All credit goes to their rightful owners.

*Note: I did not write this to be mean to people or to make them sad. This is just a fan fiction. If you are offended by the idea of Death the Kid being a really bad person, please do not read. If you aren't offended by that idea, then by all means, enjoy the story.

Chapter one: May I venture to call this the prologue?

Death City: 7/10/11

The sky was a bright purple hue. The moon was smiling and the buildings were a dark blue in the night. _This is it! _I thought. _The one and only Death City! _ I took in all of the vivid colors and angular shapes. Everything was just so amazing. Over there was that corner that, as a cat, Blair would gather at with her friends. Over there was that sign that swings in the beginning of the Soul Eater theme song. And, unfortunately, to the east of me were the glittering lights of Chupacabra's. But that doesn't matter because I didn't come to see any of these sights. No, I came here because soon I was going on a date with none other than Death the Kid. Ah Kid... just saying his name makes my heart flutter. He's so cute. He has these amber and golden eyes, black and white striped hair, and an ultra cool tuxedo. He's like that hot emo guy you know, but better. This is because he's Kid, and he's just that guy that every girl wants. And to think _he_ asked _me_ out on a date for _tonight!_ It's an opportunity not to be missed.

Of course, being Death the Kid with his obsession for symmetry, there were some rules tonight. I looked at myself quickly. My black bots go great with the black and white striped tights I choose. The black skirt is looking well ironed. That'll maximize symmetry. Oh how I just love my black shirt with the giant death skull on the front and the black and white striped sleeves. And lastly, there were the two white bows (one on each side) in my short, brown, curly hair. He'll love me! Let's just hope he doesn't notice how my hazel eyes are asymmetrical. Maybe the lighting won't show the blue triangle in my right eye. I sighed in relief. _You're going to look fine Margret,_ I thought. But he better show up soon. He said he was doing a mission, but he would be done by 8:00 pm. I looked at the street clock to the left of me. 8:04 pm. _Where is he? _8:06 pm,8:08 pm, 8:10 pm. _Forget it,_ I thought. I figured that I'm just going to have to find him myself. I began to run. I didn't know where I was going, but I ran anyways.

I ran past several building before I heard a shrill voice.

"Oh my gosh Kid! Why are you such a freakin' idiot?" The voice inquired. I stopped. The voice came from the North West. I ran forward, making a shape left until I reached an ally. And there, in the center of it all, was my beloved Kid with his affiliates, sidekicks and weapons Patty and Liz. Patty's hands were on her hips and he blue eyes glared into Kid's yellow eyes. I could tell she meant business. Which is odd, because Patty never means business. I walked towards the group, but quickly back tracked. _Idiot!_ He'll think I'm a stalker if I go any closer. I mean he's still on mission.

"Margret you are such a num-num," I whispered. Just then kid's head whipped in my direction. _Oh. Snap._ I thought. _What am I supposed to do? _Then I got an idea. AI decided to turn into a cat. That way I can hide now and maybe watch Kid in action later. I froze where I was and closed my eyes. _Feline powers activate. _Slowly I felt my clothes turn into fur and my hair connect to my clothes and cover my face. Then I felt myself shrink and went on all fours. When I opened my eyes, I was a cat. And now for the final touch. I let out a pitiful meow.

"Dumb cat," Kid muttered. I sighed in relief.

"Hello! I'm still talking to you. Like I said, you're a freakin' idiot," Patty scolded. I turned around. I got up on my back paws and watched as I clinged to the wall. "What's with all these dumb poses?" Patty asked. Kid's attention was back to Patty. He twitched.

"I'll have you know that those poses are to improve our levels of symmetry. During a battle we need to look perfect," Kid explained. I couldn't help but to smile at Kid's cute accent. It was Britishlicious. I continued to watch.

"Symmetry, Perfection, Bull-poop," Patty said. "You're an obsessive freak. Like you need to calm down."

"Seriously?" Kid asked. "Last time I checked you weren't the one in control of my life. Only my father is."

"Guys! Let's not fight over this," Liz commented. She was still in mid-pose.

"Shut the heck up Liz!" Patty and Kid both shouted in unison. They scolded Liz without even looking at her. Kid uncrossed his arms. Patty's fingers tapped on her hips.

"You know what's ironic? You're not even symmetrical. You have stripes on the left of your hair, but not on the right. Isn't that like imperfect?" Patty attacked. Kid clenched his fists. He twitched even more.

"Guys!" Liz begged. "We lost Lupin because of both of you."

"Shut up Liz! And what did you say Patty?" Kid exclaimed.

"You're. An. Asymmetrical. Twerp," Patty jibed. Kid twitched even more. I was scared. I didn't want my Kid-kun to get hurt. His face became a bright red. But then he smiled a pervy smile. _What?_ I thought. His smile grew.

"Really? Because you two are complete asymmetrical garbage, he announced. Patty's anger and Liz's concern melted away into confusion. Kid placed his hands on their shoulders. "You two are completely different. Your hair is, your clothes are, and your faces are. Everything is different. But there is one thing that is separates you two the most."

"What's that?" Liz and Patty asked at the same time.

"Your breast," Kid said. He slid his hands down from their shoulders to their chests. And then _it_ happened. He did the unspeakable. He preformed the unthinkable. He did the gag that no fangirl should ever witness. Kid touched their tits.

Tears filled my eyes as he groped them. _This can't be, _I thought. I scratched my paw to make sure I wasn't dreaming. It was real. Too real. I couldn't watch anymore. I couldn't be in his presence anymore. And to think we were going to go on a date. _Oh gosh. Is he like this with all girls?_ I thought. I stopped to think. _Oh no._ My heart skipped a beat. My breathing quickened. I scampered away; tears were streaming down my furry face. _He's going to hurt me!_ I thought. _Just get out of there!_ Soon I was back were I started earlier. I stopped to turn back into a human. _Feline powers deactivate._ As soon as I became a human again, I stared to run. My heart was beating so fast, but not because I just had an amazing date with Kid. No, it was because I was running so fast to get away from that sick monster. I was heart-broken. And as I ran out of Death City, it began to rain.

To be continued chapter two!


End file.
